Fei, Faut Qu'on Parle !
by Ted HOORE
Summary: Wufei pense qu'il est adroit, mais Duo trouve qu'il est gauche. Wufei croit que tout va bien, mais Duo sait qu'il n'en est rien. Wufei refuse d'être en-dessous, mais Duo ne veut plus de lui au-dessus. Wufei ne perdra pas, et Duo non plus. Oh non...
1. Part 01

**Bêta :** MoOonshine

**Couple :** 05x02 ou 02x05 ? _(... y a personne qui va me lire, mais qu'importe ! Courage !)_

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Sunrise et Bandai Visual, blablabla…

**Notes :** Je sais, j'ai une pléthore de fics en suspend et pourtant je trouve quand même le moyen de publier cet OS en deux parties. Pourquoi ? Bah tout simplement parce que c'est un one-shot. Ça veut dire aucun danger de voir l'inspiration se barrer en cours de route, aucun danger de se faire attaquer en traître par une flemminite aigüe, donc aucun danger de se retrouver avec une fic inachevée puisqu'elle est déjà entièrement écrite et postée _(il ne me reste plus qu'à publier la 2nde partie)_.

Au fait, cette fic est la suite de **"**_**Fei, On S'y Met ?**_**"**, ce qui explique son découpage bizarroïde et son introduction brutale. J'avais vraiment envie de continuer cette histoire, parce que j'adore Wufei et je trouve qu'il forme un couple détonnant avec Duo. De plus, je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une autre fic qui n'aurait jamais eu de fin, donc j'ai opté pour une simple suite, qui reprend des éléments du one-shot d'origine tout en allant plus loin.

N'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas que le Heero x Duo dans la vie, il y a d'autres personnages et d'autres couples aussi…

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Fei, Faut Qu'on Parle !**

_Part 01_

* * *

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Je m'amuse toujours autant à m'accoupler un peu partout avec Fei.

Le problème, c'est que question positions, il a l'imagination au raz des pâquerettes.

Et ça, ça commence vraiment me les briser.

**-xOx-**

Au début, forcément, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Nous pouvions enfin faire à deux ce que chacun faisait de son côté.

Fini les nuits de frustrations quand j'entendais Quatre crier son plaisir à travers les murs.

Adieu cher paquet de _Kleenex_, fier compagnon qui m'a toujours soutenu lors de mes occupations solitaires.

**-xOx-**

Maintenant, Fei partage son lit avec moi.

Et je partage mon corps avec lui.

Mes mains ont découvert un nouveau territoire à explorer.

Les siennes m'ont déjà parcouru entièrement.

**-xOx-**

Fatalement, après tant d'ébats diurnes et nocturnes, j'ai appris pas mal de choses sur lui.

Dont une qu'il ne voudrait surtout pas que je sache.

Le problème, c'est que c'est impossible à cacher.

Faut pas croire, c'est un marrant le Fei à me prendre constamment pour une quiche.

**-xOx-**

Son secret, c'est qu'il n'a aucune expérience en matière de sexe, ou pratiquement pas.

Question galipette, c'est un pur novice.

Un vrai de vrai.

Je suis son deuxième partenaire - ou son troisième - c'est dire.

**-xOx-**

Je sais que cela peut paraître très étonnant, surtout qu'il est hyper canon.

Il a un putain de corps d'apollon, un truc de _ma-la-de_, mais comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Face lui, même Heero et Trowa sont hors compet' et pourtant ce sont loin d'être des tanches.

Et je ne parle même pas de Quatre.

**-xOx-**

Et puis si, parlons-en : quel enfoiré celui-là !

Ce salaud fait des parties trois joueurs, là où deux suffiraient amplement, et où d'autres jouent en solo.

Ce n'est certainement pas cette crevette blonde qui pourrait prétendre faire de l'ombre à mon superbe champion asiatique.

Qu'il crève.

**-xOx-**

Je disais donc que Fei est tellement coincé au niveau du postérieur, que même une feuille OCB ne parviendrait pas à s'y glisser.

Il n'a jamais touché une seule femme _de sa vie_.

Enfin si, mais les balles en pleine tête en temps de guerre, ça ne compte pas.

Les gifles à l'intention de Réléna non plus.

**-xOx-**

Ce qui fait que c'est moi qui trinque.

Ben ouais, môssieur fait son mâle dominant, môssieur explore ma caverne d'Ali Baba, mais môssieur ne connait qu'un nombre restreins d'itinéraires pour y parvenir.

Position 1, position 2 - hop une petite variante qu'on appellera position 2.1 - et position 3.

Après, bah... c'est le vide total.

**-xOx-**

Le Désert de Gobi.

La platitude absolue.

Le trou noir intersidéral...

...sans mauvais jeu de mot.

**-xOx-**

Un de ces jours, je vais vraiment péter une durite.

Un câble finira forcément par lâcher, c'est obligatoire.

Pour éviter que cela n'arrive, il n'y a qu'une seule solution :

Inverser les positions.

**-xOx-**

Je ne plaisante pas.

Je suis _très_ sérieux.

Ce n'est plus vivable.

Les choses doivent évoluer.

**-xOx-**

Le problème, c'est qu'il va falloir convaincre Fei du bien fondé de ce changement.

Ça ne sera pas facile, mais je peux y arriver.

Ma survie en dépend.

J'espère que son pote Nataku sera de mon côté et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai mon ami Kamasutra qui se fera un plaisir de le corrompre...

**-xOx-**

Je retrouve donc mon cher compagnon penché sur la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café la main, absorbé par le compte-rendu d'une mission.

A mon arrivée, il lève un œil interrogateur, prend acte de ma présence et replonge illico dans sa paperasse.

Légèrement agacé qu'il fasse comme si je n'étais pas là, je m'avance, lui confisque le paquet de feuilles que je jette dans la poubelle, puis m'assois en face de lui.

Les choses sérieuses commencent.

**-xOx-**

- Maxwell ! ! As-tu la moindre idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour rédiger ce rapport que tu viens de balancer aux ordures ? ?

- Rien à foutre. Faut qu'on parle Fei.

- De quoi ? Du fait que tu viens de ruiner trois heures de travail ?

- De nous.

**-xOx-**

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Avant toute chose, sache que je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, alors prépare-toi à recevoir le plus grand choc de ta vie.

- Pourquoi, tu es enceinte ?

- Hein ? Pfff... Ha ha ha !

**-xOx-**

Voilà au moins UN point positif :

J'ai réussi à déteindre sur lui.

Oh, il n'est pas devenu _Bozo le Clown_ non plus hein, mais son sens de l'humour s'est un peu amélioré.

Alléluia...

**-xOx-**

- S'il te plaît Fei, sois sympa, me déconcentre pas.

- Comme tu veux.

- On doit discuter de notre relation.

- ... Tu fais vraiment chier Maxwell.

**-xOx-**

- T'es un novice en matière de sexe, je me trompe ?

- Ahhh, nous y voilà !

- Tu savais que j'allais t'en parler ?

- Evidemment. Je me demandais simplement quand…

**-xOx-**

Hein ?

Comment ça ?

Il n'est pas vexé ?

J'ai raté un chapitre ou quoi ? ?

**-xOx-**

- C'est vrai ? T'es pas déçu ? Ça ne te surprend pas que j'ai découvert le pot aux roses ?

- Même ta connerie a des limites Maxwell, je ne serais pas avec toi sinon. Tu étais _obligé_ de te rendre compte de mon inexpérience. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut facilement dissimuler, surtout lorsque son partenaire est un expert en copulation.

- … C'est un compliment ?

- Ça en a l'air ?

**-xOx-**

- Pourtant, tu voulais pas que je le sache.

- Exact.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qui sait ? Pour préserver le peu d'honneur que la guerre ne m'a pas enlevé ? Possible. Pour voir jusqu'à quand tu tiendrais sans ouvrir ta grande gueule ? Probable.

**-xOx-**

- C'est tout ? C'est uniquement pour ça ?

- Oui.

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con !

- Maxwell, la table n'est pas très solide. Évite de la casser en y abattant tes poings dessus.

**-xOx-**

J'enrage.

Dire que c'est ce bâtard qu'est resté puceau jusqu'à ses vingt-et-une piges et que c'est moi qui me tape la honte ! !

Rusé.

Mais c'est la dernière fois qu'il se paye ma tête.

**-xOx-**

- Wu ?

- Tu t'es calmé ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr.

**-xOx-**

Au moins, il ne ment jamais.

Voilà une chose dont je peux être sûr.

Par contre, il a un caractère de merde.

J'adore cet homme, c'est grave Docteur G ?

**-xOx-**

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu en doutes ?

- Non. Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré Maxwell.

- Et toi désespérant !

**-xOx-**

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour débattre de mon récent... dépucelage.

- Ho ho, serait-ce du rouge que j'aperçois sur tes joues ? T'es embarrassé ? J'étais sûr que sous cet orgueil se cachait un grand timide.

- La ferme ! Ne détourne pas la conversation ! C'est bien toi qui m'a affirmé vouloir aller droit au but, non ?

- Okay, tu l'auras voulu.

**-xOx-**

Allez hop, en voiture Simone, ça va décoiffer !

Et n'oublie pas ton casque, ça risque d'être violent.

Des obstacles ?

Mais on s'en fout ma bibiche, on fonce dans le tas !

**-xOx-**

- Fei, j'aimerais enfourner ma baguette dans la chaleur de ton four à pain...

- … Hein ?

- Laisse-moi te montrer comment travaille un vrai boulanger...

- … HEIN ? ? !

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu !

Je posterai la suite et fin dans une semaine.


	2. Part 02

**Bêta :** MoOonshine

**Couple :** 05x02 ou 02x05 ? _(... si je vous dis que la prochaine fois ça sera un 01x02, vous me lirez ?)_

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Sunrise et Bandai Visual, blablabla…

**Notes :** Je viens de me rendre compte que le one-shot dont est tirée cette fic a été publié en 2006... ah ouais quand même ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit sur Gundam Wing... pourtant les faits sont là : **3 ans** ! C'est looong, non ? En plus, j'ai dû sacrément vieillir entre-temps ! Peut-être même que j'ai pris quelques rides ? _(à mon âge ? La bonne blague ! Je plaisante, ne m'écoutez pas !)_

Voici donc la suite et fin de ce one-shot _(honteusement ?)_ coupé en deux par mes bons soins. Désolée, mais il devait l'être pour que je puisse le modifier à ma guise et je dois avouer que j'en ai excessivement profité, même si je pense être allée un peu trop vite en besogne vers la fin. En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette **Part 02** que vous en avez pris à lire la **Part 01**. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous autorise à me lancer des tomates _(ou tout autre légume comestible, ça me fera faire des économies en temps de crise :p)_.

N'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas que le Heero x Duo dans la vie, il y a d'autres personnages et d'autres couples aussi…

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Fei, Faut Qu'on Parle !**

_Part 02_

* * *

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre ce que je crois comprendre ?

- Dans le doute Wu, je te répondrai oui.

- Tu as un sérieux problème.

- Ouais. Même qu'il se tient en face de moi...

**-xOx-**

- Écoute, je vais oublier ce que je viens d'entendre et on fera comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit. D'accord ?

- Crève.

- Maxwell !

- J'en ai marre Fei. Marre de coucher avec un bleu qui ne connait que trois positions, marre de faire l'amour avec un novice qui est incapable du moindre changement, marre de me faire chier quand tu baises avec moi !

**-xOx-**

Ok, récapitulons :

Humour-au-ras-des-pâquerettes 20/20, sourire-ravageur-à-la-Colgate-Extra-White 20/20, aptitude-à-résoudre-les-énigmes-de-Layton-and-Cie. 20/20, survie-avec-quatre-psychopathes-surentrainés 20/20.

Tact-avec-un-Chang-Wufei-hyper-susceptible 01/20.

Oups.

**-xOx-**

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu t'emmerdes quand je te fais l'amour ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE J'ESPÈRE ?

- J'AI L'AIR DE ME FOUTRE DE TA GUEULE PEUT-ÊTRE ?

- ET POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ?

- PARCE QUE TU M'AURAIS BEUGLÉ DESSUS COMME T'ES ENTRAIN DE LE FAIRE, ABRUTI !

**-xOx-**

- TU VOULAIS QUE JE RÉAGISSE COMMENT ?

- PAS COMME ÇA EN TOUT CAS !

- IMBÉCILE !

- CRÉTIN !

**-xOx-**

La _marmotte_ est un mammifère fouisseur de l'ordre des rongeurs, dont la taille varie entre quarante-six et soixante-six centimètres et dont le poids oscille entre deux et sept kilos.

- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE CRÉTIN ?

- POUR L'INSTANT IL NE ME DIT RIEN, IL SE CONTENTE DE ME HURLER DESSUS ET DE ME CASSER LES OREILLES !

L'espèce la plus connue sur Terre est la marmotte vivant dans les montagnes, la _Marmota marmota_, tandis que dans les Colonies, c'est la _Marmota m_... m-mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? ? ?

**-xOx-**

- Fei, écoute, je suis désolé de m'être emporté alors s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste… que t'as aucune imagination en matière de sexe ! C'est vrai quoi, la levrette ça va deux minutes, mais c'est super saoulant à la longue. Je te jure. J'ai l'impression de coucher avec un robot mis sur pilote automatique qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que répéter encore et toujours les mêmes gestes pour lesquels il a été programmé. Où t'as vu que je sortais avec ton Gundam ? Innove, bordel de Dieu, invente, improvise ! Fais travailler ton imagination ! Dès qu'il s'agit de me pourrir la vie, là t'en as à revendre, mais alors au plumard... Wu ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Je t'entends.

- Et... ?

- Je préfèrerais être sourd. De loin.

**-xOx-**

- Donc si je résume ton monologue, tu veux que l'on inverse nos positions pour me rendre plus... créatif ? Surprenant ? Expérimenté ?

- C'est à peu près ça…

- Maxwell, regarde mes lèvres : DANS - TES - RÊVES !

- Fei, lis sur les miennes : TU - VAS - Y - PASSER !

**-xOx-**

- Tu ne me feras rien.

- Oh que si. Et bien plus encore…

- Je refuse de réaliser ton fantasme à la noix !

- Mon fantasme ? Ce n'est pas un fantasme, mais un simple retour des choses.

**-xOx-**

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour Wu, même si je viens de dire le contraire y a trois minutes et même si c'est toujours de la même façon. T'es souvent maladroit, mais ça te donne un certain charme. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux plus que ça soit en sens unique. Je veux également te procurer du plaisir car je peux te rendre absolument _tout_ ce que tu m'as donné. T'as sûrement dû t'en rendre compte, mais j'ai rien d'une femme.

- Vraiment ? Tu oublies tes ch...

- Si tu mentionnes ma tresse, je t'étrangle avec !

**-xOx-**

- Fei, je refuse de rester celui qui subit. J'en ai ma claque. Je veux prendre possession de ton corps. Je veux te faire découvrir ce que tu n'as jamais expérimenté à cause de ton ego surdimensionné. Je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom à t'en user les cordes vocales. Je veux t'empêcher de marcher pendant des jours. Je te veux à ma merci. Je te veux tout entier. T'as pas le droit de me le refuser.

- Tu me demandes l'impossible.

- Il suffit juste de ravaler ton honneur et de t'assoir dessus... au sens figuré, j'entends.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

**-xOx-**

- Ça l'est.

- Non.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Je te dis que ça ne l'est pas !

**-xOx-**

- T'as peur, hein ?

- De quoi ?

- De moi. De ce que je pourrais te faire...

- _Ha ha ha_. Très drôle. Mieux vaut entendre tes idioties qu'être sourd.

**-xOx-**

- Je vois. T'as beau le nier, mais en fait t'es qu'un trouillard doublé d'un gros lâche.

- De quoi ? ! Écoute Maxwell, je commence à perdre patience. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

- ... Je n'ai rien à te dire.

**-xOx-**

- Allez avoue, tu nies en bloc ma proposition parce que tu refuses que ça soit moi qui te fasse l'amour et non le contraire, pas vrai Wu ?

- ...

- C'est si répugnant que ça de se faire prendre par un homme ?

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines. C'est dégradant.

**-xOx-**

Fei et son honneur.

Fei et sa fierté de merde.

Fei et son orgueil mal placé.

_Oh God_, avant d'arriver à lui faire quoi que ce soit, je vais vraiment en chier !

**-xOx-**

- Donc t'insinues que je n'ai pas de fierté ? Que je n'ai pas d'amour-propre du fait de pas être au-dessus ?

- Maxwell, ne commence pas à me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit…

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, si l'on en croit ton raisonnement tordu, toute la population masculine des colonies pourrait me baiser sans que mon statut d'homme en pâtisse. Par contre, s'il se passait la même chose avec toi, Wufei Chang, jeune et fier mâle viril, tu subirais le plus grand des déshonneurs ? C'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que non !

**-xOx-**

- ... En fait si, un peu.

- Parle Fei, explique-moi.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ?... D'accord, mais ne m'interromps pas.

- Juré.

**-xOx-**

- Les hommes tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé à la base - d'ailleurs pour tout t'avouer ça ne l'est toujours pas - et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident avec Winner, je ne serais jamais sorti avec toi. Pourtant, sans que je n'arrive à me l'expliquer, sans doute parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, on s'est mis ensemble. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir si c'était bien ou non de coucher avec toi, parce que je m'en foutais. Enfin non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es important pour moi, je ne me fous absolument pas de notre relation et… et... merde, je m'embrouille... Maxwell, que je sois avec toi ou avec une femme, pour moi le résultat restait le même puisque je dominais dans les deux cas. Mais toi, tu veux changer la donne et chambouler mes repères. Je viens à peine d'accepter l'idée de te faire l'amour, de désirer une personne qui ne soit pas de sexe féminin que maintenant tu me demandes d'échanger les rôles sous prétexte de parfaire mon éducation sexuelle !

- Pas seulement.

- Oui oui, je te l'accorde. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, on s'aime, c'est merveilleux, splendide et tout le tralala, mais je ne pense pas être prêt pour ce genre de chose…

- Tu l'es. Tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout.

**-xOx-**

Je vais le lui prouver sur le champ.

J'ai tendance à l'oublier, mais c'est un grand timide et si je ne le force pas un minimum, rien ne changera.

Je suis sûr que son inconscient partage mon point de vue à l'insu de son plein gré.

Et puis surtout, j'en ai ras-le-cul d'attendre trente plombes qu'il la prenne, sa putain de décision !

**-xOx-**

Empli d'une volonté de fer farouchement perverse et totalement lubrique, je me redresse brusquement, faisant sursauter Wu au passage.

Lentement, je contourne la table et m'approche de lui en douceur.

Surpris, il m'interroge du regard, puis son teint vire au blanc lorsqu'il aperçoit l'air de prédateur peint sur mon visage.

Trop tard.

**-xOx-**

- M-Maxwell ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que t-tu fais ? Arrête !

- Détends-toi...

- Me détendre ? Pourqu-... ohhh ! Pas m-mon oreille ! Ne-...

- Chuuut...

**-xOx-**

- Je croyais t-t'avoir dit… que je n'étais pas… huuum… prêt pour…

- Détends-toi Fei, ce n'est qu'un agréable moment à passer…

- Tes m-mains ! Enlève-les de-… AAAH !

- Tu disais ?

**-xOx-**

- P-pas sur la table…

- Dans ma chambre ?

- Où t-tu veux mais p-pas ici…

- Va pour ma chambre.

**-xOx-**

- Tu es… hnnn… très étroit…

- Je te H-HAIS ! ! !

- Et très confortable… ohhh ! Feiii… FEIII ! Je vais jou-…

- M-Moi auss-… aaah… AAAAAH ! ! !

**-xOx-**

C'était, comment dire, particulièrement incroyable !

Wu a été parfait, j'ai été parfait, on a été parfaits, bref tout a été parfaitement parfait !

Quel pied mes aïeux, quel pied !

Malheureusement, une fois le travail accompli et les idées revenues au clair, ce n'est plus du tout la joie.

**-xOx-**

- Allez, sois sympa, juste un bisou.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Maxwell ! Jamais ! !

- Et voilà, tout de suite les grands mots… Pas trop mal aux fesses ?

- VA TE FAIRE VOIR, CONNARD ! ! !

**-xOx-**

- Par Nataku, comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir par un imbécile comme toi ?

- Ça s'appelle l'Amour, Fei.

- Que ce soit bien clair : cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que l'on remette le couvert. Compris ?

- Pour le remettre, il faudrait d'abord qu'on débarrasse la table…

**-xOx-**

- Hors il reste encore quelques-uns de tes plats auxquels je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de goûter…

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu…

- Prêt pour le second round ?

- LÂÂÂCHE-MOIII ! ! !

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

J'ai évité au maximum tout au long de cet OS de faire un Wufei OOC - je déteste le OOC - chose pas très aisée pour un 02x05, donc j'espère avoir réussi.

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous dans trois ans pour une nouvelle fic !

* * *

**RaR**

_(Réponses aux Reviews)**  
**_

**Kasufu :** Hum… du Trowa x Heero… ça m'a l'air super intéressant comme couple ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris sur ton temps pour me laisser une review ! !


End file.
